Family Pictures
by evgrrl09
Summary: It's Christmas time with the Morgans and Derek and Penelope are told to take a picture in a rather unusual fashion. Inspired by the picture that Shemar posted when Kirsten modeled his BabyGirl gear. Morgan/Garcia family. Oneshot. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So Shemar posted pictures of Kirsten in his BabyGirl line and this oneshot is based off of my favorite one :) The picture is in the cover and I may just change my profile picture to it...who knows? Thanks to CeeCee333 for letting me know to check my Twitter! I would not have seen them if she hadn't told me!**

**Quick note: The names of these children are going to stick out fairly clearly if you're friends with me on Facebook...don't judge, the movie is coming out soon and I CAN'T WAIT!**

"Mommy!"

Penelope's eyes started to flutter open and she looked out the window in her bedroom to see the faint light of dawn coming up over the trees. She glanced at the clock and groaned. It was only seven in the morning. Abruptly her bed began to rock and sway, and she looked up with blurry vision to see her sons, five year old Liam and two year old Josh, grinning at her, both of them still in their _Avengers_ pajamas. Hiding a smile, she turned over onto her stomach and hid her face in the pillow.

"Lemme 'lone," she groaned, covering her ears.

Both little boys giggled and soon she was being hit over the head with pillows. "Mama, wake up!" Josh hollered happily.

"It's _Christmas_!" Liam added, jumping on her back and staying there so that his weight was pressing down on her back.

She lifted her head up and sighed wistfully. "_Oh-kay_! Alright, Liam buddy, you're gonna have to get off of Mama," she said. "I have to sit up." As soon as he got up off of her, she sat up and put her glasses on. Liam and Josh threw their arms around her at once and hugged her tightly, their curly hair tickling her face. She smiled and held them, kissing the tops of their heads. "Merry Christmas, boys," she said against their hair.

They pulled away and Josh said, "Mama, Daddy and Jenny are with Nana making _pancakes_! He said he would do Mickey Mouse ones! He also said that we had to come wake you up."

"Oh, did he now?" she asked with a grin. "Are your Aunt JJ and Uncle Will up yet?" In addition to Fran, JJ and Will and Henry were also spending Christmas Day with the Morgans at their cabin in Maine.

"Yep," they said simultaneously, nodding vigorously.

She grinned back and threw the covers off of herself. "Okay, boys," she yawned, getting to her feet and sliding her robe on. "Let's go downstairs and say Merry Christmas to everyone." She went and took their hands, both of them walking on either side of her, and the three of them started for the stairs. The smell of breakfast wafted up into Penelope's nose and all of the sudden she felt like being awake was okay. She should have prepared herself for being up this early in the first place; having two children of the ages five and under, both of whom were excited for presents, was a sure sign of an extremely early morning.

They entered the kitchen where the smell of pancakes and coffee assaulted her and made her mouth water uncontrollably. Will and JJ were getting plates and Henry was setting the table. At the island in the center of the kitchen, Fran was helping Penelope's ten year old daughter, Jennifer - named after her godmother - put different sized pancakes into the shape of Mickey Mouse's head. Derek stood at the stove, working on making more food. The sight of the kitchen in full swing with people she loved made Penelope feel warm inside. A broad grin swam over her face and her eyes widened in happiness when her daughter looked up and ran towards her, throwing her arms around her waist.

"Mom!" she cried ecstatically. "Merry Christmas!"

Jennifer Morgan, despite having an attitude identical to that of her father's, looked like a dark-haired, caramel skin-toned version of her mother. Penelope hugged her back and kissed the top of her wavy, mahogany hair. "Morning, Baby Doll," she said, rubbing her back. "You helping Nana and Dad make pancakes?"

She nodded. "Yep," she said, going back around the counter to stand by Fran and work on the pancakes more. "Josh wanted Mickey, so we did Mickey."

Penelope's eyes met Derek's and she went to his side, wrapping her arms around his waist. He looked down at her grinned. "Mornin', Baby Girl," he whispered. "Merry Christmas."

She touched his cheek and pulled his face down to hers so she could kiss him warmly. He already tasted like dark roast coffee with a hint of cinnamon. "Merry Christmas to you, too," she purred, running her hand up the back of his neck. "Everything smells _wonderful_...just like you."

He grinned at her flirting and chuckled. "Well, it's good one of us smells good, 'cause you stink." She back away from him and frowned, but he pulled her back towards him by the waist and laughed, "I'm just messing with you, Baby Girl! You smell delec -"

"Mommy!"

Before Derek could finish telling Penelope just how wonderful she smelled, Josh came over and started tugging on his mother's robe. He clapped his hands together and motioned that he wanted to be picked up. "Mommy, I wanna go up!" he said.

"You wanna go up, _what_?" she urged, cocking an eyebrow as she looked down at her son.

Josh rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "Mommy," he repeated, tapping his foot. "I wanna go up..._pwease_!"

She smiled. "Good manners, buddy," she said, leaning down to pick him up. She kissed his cheek. "You hungry?"

Josh shook his head and grinned. He wrapped his arms around Penelope's neck and hugged her tightly. "I want to open presents, Mama!" he yelled happily. "I don't care about food, I just wanna see what Santa got me!" He leaned back in his mother's arms and grinned cheekily. "Mama, can we go open presents _now_?"

Derek laughed and turned off the burner on the stove. "How about after breakfast, champ?" he suggested, going over to Fran and Jennifer to help them move more of the food to the kitchen. "Santa's presents aren't going anywhere."

Josh huffed, but nodded. "Okay," he huffed.

"Can I have a kiss before we eat?" Penelope asked, sticking out her bottom lip and pouting at him.

"Are you gonna make _Liam_ give you a kiss?" he shot back snarkily.

Derek stepped in and planted a kiss on Penelope's cheek. "How about this?" he suggested. "We _all_ have to give Mommy a kiss. See? I did it."

"Daddy, you kiss Mom all the time," Jennifer said, helping Fran put plates of pancakes out on the dining table. "It hardly counts when you do it." She smirked when Henry offered to high-five her.

Penelope laughed at her daughter's continued annoyance with her parents' overt displays of affection. Fran, too, couldn't suppress a smile. She patted Jennifer's shoulder and said, "Oh, honey! Just wait until you've been around it for twenty years! And trust me, it only gets worse as the years go on."

"Pfft, I doubt that's possible."

Penelope's eyes met Derek's and she beamed. "Oh, you better listen to your Nana, Jenny," she said. "She's a wise woman. She knows what she's talking about." She winked at Derek and he laughed. It made them amused at how much their daughter found their affection nauseating. Frequently, she complained that they were embarrassing whenever they went somewhere in public. Derek followed her towards the table, his hand at the small of her back. He nuzzled her neck and she murmured, "Well, let's eat."

XXXXX

The living room was now covered in ripped wrapping paper and toys. Penelope was helping Jennifer open her new diary set and Henry and Will were showing Liam how to put together his _Star Wars _Legos. Fran and JJ were talking about different possibilities for dinner that evening, while Derek was showing Josh the difference between the different types of toy trucks he'd gotten.

"So, what did we learn this one was called?" Derek quizzed, holding up a car for Josh to identify.

Josh frowned and in his two year old memory, he concluded, "That one is - that one is a Hummer, Daddy!"

He nodded and kissed his son on the top of his head. "That's absolutely right, dude," he praised. "You're getting this down to a T!"

Penelope looked up and put her hands on her hips. "But we don't like Hummers, Joshy," she explained, shaking her finger at them. "They're bad for our air. We have to be able to breathe."

"Mommy, you also say that people who drive them are douche bags!" Liam called across the living room, glancing up from his Lego lesson with Henry and Will. He tilted his head to look at Henry. "Henry, what's a douche bag?"

Fifteen year old Henry grinned and said, "Well Liam, a douche bag is -"

"Henry, as your godmother I am obligated to tell you to shut up!" Penelope hollered, her face turning bright crimson. She definitely should have been more careful with her views on Hummers while driving. However, there were some things that hiding her distaste for was just too difficult.

"And as your mother I am obligated to agree with your godmother on that issue," JJ added with a smirk.

Fran, desperate to change the subject from a five year old wanting to know the definition of douche bag, clapped her hands together. "Well, how about some family pictures? We gotta document the experience!" She rose to her feet and grabbed her digital camera. "C'mon folks! Let's get my grand babies photographed!"

Josh and Liam and Jennifer clapped ecstatically, eager to please their grandmother. Fran motioned for Derek and Penelope to join in the picture. "Alright, Derek," she instructed. "Put your little boys and little girl on your shoulders. We gotta make them cute."

Hiding a smile, Derek nodded and lifted Liam up on his shoulders, setting him there.

After more than several shots of him holding all three of his children, Liam tugged on Derek's pants. "Daddy," he started, "you should put Mommy up on your shoulders. You're big and strong! It would be _easy_ for you!"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Penelope giggled. "I'm not going up on Daddy's shoulders...no matter how big and strong he is."

But without warning, Derek grinned and swept her up in his arms. "C'mon here, Baby Girl," he said, effortlessly lifting her up on his shoulders. As soon as he was holding her steady and she was situated on top of him, she grabbed his head and held on for dear life. But gradually she started to relax. Okay, this was working better than she thought.

She straightened and nodded. "Let's do this," she giggled.

Jennifer and JJ burst into laughter. "You look hilarious up there, PG," JJ chortled.

"But it's kind of cute," Jennifer admitted. She smirked at her parents. "Okay, you can do it at home, but _not_ out in public. _That _would just be embarrassing!"

Penelope looked down at Derek from above and he tilted his head back and returned her gaze. "Well," she said. "Let's not do anything embarrass our Baby Doll."

He smiled widely, exposing his brilliant white smile. "Oh, yes," he said. But then he rubbed her thigh and added, "Merry Christmas, Baby Girl."

She leaned down and kissed the top of his smooth head. "And a Happy New Year to you, Hot Stuff."


End file.
